


A Prince's Concubine

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Coriolanus!Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Think Coriolanus + Loki, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has captured the queen of Fae Folk</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince's Concubine

He walked down the line of girls, examining each one carefully. But he stopped at her, and tied the length of rope to the collar she wore. He removed the bindings from her wrists and ankles and pulled her away. Then he spoke to his men.

“This one. She is mine. He said with a smirk and a glint in his eye that made her sick. She looked up, defiantly meeting his eyes. A sneer spread across her face and she asked

“Should I be grateful?” She knew him. Loki. Prince of Asgard. God of mischief. How she had been defeated by him, she would never know. What she did know, however, was she was going to do everything in her power to kill him and gain her place back as queen of fae and fairy folk. He simply smirked at her, like he was reading her mind. Then he waved a hand and a gag formed in her mouth.

“Silence is a sweet remedy to arrogance and pride.” He turned back to his men.

“Take the rest for yourselves. But remember, we have a long journey home. Do not break your new toys too quickly.” The rest of the men leered at the other girls and she turned her eyes away from them, helpless to aid her friends. He began to pull her along towards his tent but through the gag she called him every filthy name in every language she could think of.  He did not look at here. Merely he pulled the leash harder, making her walk faster behind him. He did speak to her though.

“Hmm...elvish..my my, where did you learn troll language?” He snickered and pulled her

into his  bunk, throwing her in and sealing the tent magically behind him. He did not want to be disturbed. He removed the gag and she immediately began to yell.

“DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM YOU PIECE OF FILTH?” She tried to stand up but he pushed her back down.

“Yes, I do. You are Amelia, Elven Queen of the Fae and Fairy folk. And here I thought your race was more of a challenge. Though I must say, you are as lovely as I had heard.” Ignoring his “compliment” she sneered and retorted

“We are far more powerful than you could ever imagine. However, this collar you’ve placed on me.” she gestured to the stone ring around her neck. “limits my magical abilities.” He placed his hand under her chin and raised her head to look at the collar closely. He was quite proud of his creation. It not only hindered her abilities, but it marked her for the whole world that she now belonged to him,

“And so it will stay.” he commented with a smile. She only growled at him.

“No matter. I can still easily strangle you with my bare hands!” She reached up to grab him but he grabbed both of her wrists in his hand. While she may know powerful magic, he was infinitely stronger than her. He waved his hand and she was frozen. He looked her dead in the eyes. His eyes a storm of fire, lust, and anger. His tone was harsh and unforgiving.

“Let me explain something to you little one. And you had best listen carefully, because if I have to explain this to you again, the punishment that follows will be harsher than anything you can imagine. You are mine now. I own you. I’ve conquered your land with only 5000 warriors versus your 15000. And I believe the term here is ‘to the victor go the spoils of war?” He laughed and she merely growled at him. He grinned at her feeble attempt to intimidate him

“So adorable. Now, I believe it’s high time I view my spoils.” He crooked a finger down and the clothes ripped from her body. And for a moment, his breath faltered. She was beautiful. He could not resist her face. Twas lovelier than any goddess in his mythology. With short dark, almost ruby, red hair. And bright blue eyes. She was plump, her curves were lovely. Her breasts, though smaller, were definitely a glorious handful. He could not wait to bury his head between her marvelous thick thighs and taste her sweet nectar. And he knew from her feisty attitude, her butt would soon be marked with dozens of his handprints. She began to blush from, the hungry look in his eyes. But she still looked at him with death her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by him.

“I thought an elf would prefer themselves in their proper form, naked and submissive.” He used his magic to unfreeze her and lower her gently on the cot but she still could not move much. She tried to speak but her voice was still gone. He grinned.

“A mouth as beautiful as yours deserves no words unless they are Yes, Master or Yes, My Lord. The only other thing that mouth will be used for is a warm receptacle for my cock. A princess you are no more. You are my concubine. My whore. My slave. Understood, pet?” He returned her voice to her so that she could respond but she merely spat at his feet. He glowered at her.

“You’ll learn.”

“Never.” She retorted. And he grinned wolfishly.

“You’re naked except for a collar. You’re powerless against me. And I’m all you have as far as company. You’ll be mine. Whether you like it or not.” She went to respond but had a brighter idea. She had to play along, until the moment was right and she could escape. She lowered her head and meekly replied.

“Yes, Master.” He grinned, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

“Good girl. Now, kneel. Kneel before your new king.  And if you dare attack me, you will have a backside redder than your hair.” She slowly kneeled before him and kept her head down. He smirked.

“Good girl. But I want you to look at me with adoration, as a proper slave should.” She looked up and though she hated him, she could not help gaze upon his features. His long jet black hair and angular face were angelic. His emerald green eyes were almost hypnotic. He was build strong like a warrior, but was lean and tone unlike the stories she had heard of his brother. She swallowed hard and spoke.

“What does my master wish of me?” There was a change in her breathe that did not go unnoticed. He smiled. He knew under all of her hatred, she found him attractive. She would come to worship him. It would just take time. Well, no time like the present.

“Let’s see how well you worship your gods, little one.” he prompted. She emitted a low snarl and he raised an eyebrow in response, conjuring up a flogger in his hand,

“Do not test my patience, little whore.” He warned. She slowly reached up and undid his trousers, but when she saw his large, thick cock, her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. He grinned.

“Like what you see, princess?” He asked and she looked away blushing.

“No, I’ve just never seen one.” She admitted.

“Not even in lore, or books?” He asked.

“Well, in lore yes. But never in real life. I was told a princess was to remain virtuous until her wedding night. I’m not exactly sure what to do.” She told him, blushing harder from embarrassment. He smirked, she was entirely innocent.

“Well, your vows are to me now. And I will teach you all you need to know. You’ve had a frozen treat before right?” he prompted. She gave a small nod.

“Then do exactly as you would with one of those. Just….no biting. Understood? And you may go slowly, since this is your first time.” She gave a small nod and reached one hand out to start stroking his cock. When she became comfortable with that, she began to give the head little licks. Loki purred happily, closing his eyes, and running his fingers through her hair. She knew she must’ve been doing something right. She felt a little braver and started taking more of his cock in her mouth. Again he purred and moaned under his breath

“So nice…” This made her feel more confident, more powerful, and even turned her on. She took another few inches in her mouth and gave a small moan as she ran her tongue over his cock. She sucked a little and this was meant with him grunting,.

“Yess.” and he gripped her hair tight and he continued through gritted teeth,

“Yes, my little whore. Worship your Master’s cock.” She moaned again louder and sucked his cock harder and deeper. She could feel her own arousal growing and a wetness growing between her thighs. Suddenly, he pulled her back and threw her on her his bed and gripped her waist tight. He kissed her roughly and deeply, forcing his tongue in her mouth before trailing more kisses down her neck to her lovely breasts.

“Let’s see how a fairy’s virginity feels, shall we?” He growled and pressed his stiff cock against her wet cunt. He couldn’t possibly expect that to fit in her, could he? She shook her head and began to beg.

“N-no, please.” He looked down and gave her a gentle kiss.

“Shhhh. You know you want this. You can’t deny it, little concubine. I can feel how wet you are. I can feel your arousal in your breath, your skin. I know you  want your Master’s cock, don’t you?” She said nothing. Merely looked away, blushing. He was right, and they both knew it. He smirked and rammed his cock into her, grunting at her tightness with a moan.

“Ohhhh yes. Little one. You feel so wonderful.” He soon began a rhythm, rocking his hips and meeting hers. She reached up and grabbed his shoulders tight, everything a mixture of pleasure and pain. And she could feel something building. HE grunted and fucked her tight cutn, gripping her waist tighter, and thrusting deeper. All he could focus on though, were her little moans and whimpers. He knew she was close.

“Yes! That’s it! Cum. Cum you little whore. Mark yourself as mine, you little slut.” He kissed her again hard and gave a few more thrusts before finally she gave one final moan and came hard. Her release was his end as he came deep inside her. They lay there, both heavily breathing. Until finally she spoke.

“M-master?” He raised himself up on his elbows and purred.

“Yes, little princess?” He inquired. A blush spread across her face as she quietly replied.

“That felt really good.” Hearing this, he grinned. He had her.

“Do you want it again?” He growled. She looked away but nodded. But he forced her to meet his eyes.

“Use your words, baby. What do you want?”

“I want my master to use me.” She replied meekly.

“Then show me your servitude. Announce it. Tell me you are my whore.” He smirked and it took her a moment before she finally responded,

“I’m your whore master.” He grinned, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to truly break her defiance. So he kissed and gently bit her neck and said

“Louder, so the whole of my camp can hear you.” She couldn’t do it. She opened her mouth to protest but his fierce eyes convinced her differently. And so she called out.

“I’m your whore, Master!” He grinned wolfishly as whoops and shouts emerged from the nearby tents. But he stayed focused on her.

“Good girl.” But she did not feel good. She started to cry from embarrassment. but he kissed the tears away.

“Fret not little one. You’re all mine now.” He began tracing a line down her chest, using runes to carefully mark her skin.

“You’re under my protection now. Only I may touch you.” He said, with great care in his voice. She looked up at him, her eyes still full of tears.

“Honestly? Because the way some of your men looked at me…” He interrupted her.

“You are mine. No one else’s. Should any of them ever try to touch you, these runes will alert me immediately and I will slit their throat where they stand. I promise you that princess.” She searched his eyes for any sort of mischief or lies, but found none. She gave a small smile at the thought, before a flash of worry crossed her mind.

“So what, am I to be treated like other concubines? Beaten? Starved? Chained up like a dog?” She went to continue but he pressed a finger to her lips.

“I would never do that to a lady, let alone my property. You will be treated like the queen you longed to be. When we return to my home, you will always be by my side. And then...well, you are mine to please and use whenever I choose. But you will be treated like royalty in the home of Odin.” She thought for a moment.

“I suppose that doesn’t sound so awful.” She smirked,but he quickly retaliated with a harsh pinch to her nipple.

“Never forget who you serve, little one.” He growled. She nodded and whimpered.

“Yes Master.” He hugged her close and rolled over, magicing away his clothes,

“Come, I must rest now. We leave for home at dawn and I cannot promise I won’t want to use you before hand.” He said and she snuggled close to his warm body as he drew a blanket around them. She guessed that being a prince’s concubine might not be too bad at all.

 

 


End file.
